


Im's family

by kimjaeming11



Category: GOT7, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, i cant help it, i just love a concept where jaebum is daniel's father, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjaeming11/pseuds/kimjaeming11
Summary: just my imaginationdont sweatit just that the first time i saw kang daniel, i immediately thought of jaebum. and everyone said euiwoong looks like jinyoung but when i saw donghyun and his eyes, i thought of jinyoung?? they look similar but i dont know if it is just me or what~ i dont know...





	Im's family

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter didnt really talk about daniel, im sorry i just dont have idea yet..

"Wow look at what our son just did!"

They are currently cuddling in the living room watching the final episode of Produce 101. They had been so nervous all night knowing that it's going to end that night and a new boy group with 11 members will be formed. Never that they knew that their own son going to be the center of the group. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung hugged each other excitedly when Daniel announced as the winner of Produce 101 season 2. With all supports from their family, friends and fans finally they can watch their son fulfill his dream of becoming an idol. He is sure taking after his parents. 

"OMG he is going to be so famous after this! Niel-ah eomma is so proud of you"

Jinyoung didnt realised that he had tears on his cheek until his husband gently wipes the tears away. Jinyoung knows how hard it is to be in that program. His sons constantly call him saying that they are tired and hungry and sometimes he heard them crying while on phone. He just want to be with them there and hug all of them, his babies need him. It really hurt him listening to their sobs but can do nothing to stop it. He too always cry himself to sleep whenever he misses them and everytime he cries, Jaebum will surely hold him, trying to calm him down.

When all of their sons said that their companies decide to send them to the program, Jinyoung admits that he is so worry because he had watched the program in season 1 and hell no he is going to let his babies jump into mnet's evil plots. 

"Jaebum you need to talk to their CEOs, we cant let our sons into that program"

"No honey, calm down. This is going to change their future. We know how talented our sons are right? Just believe in them, we are going to support from the beginning until the end ok?"

They remember the time where Jinyoung was so worried that he asked Jaebum to prevent their kids from joining Produce 101. Jaebum knows how this things going but he is sure that the kids will do just fine. He watched them grow, he knows their passions and he believes that everything is going to be okay. Jinyoung is just paranoid and feeling a little bit overprotective over his kids and he totally understand it. Jinyoung always got a soft spot for his sons.

Everything is fine until their middle and youngest sons didnt make it to top 20. 

Jinyoung still crying whenever his head reminds him of where he saw his middle son, Donghyun sitting by himself when all of his bandmates already sitting on stage, on their seats. That time he wished he can be there to hug his son and wipe his tears away. He can tell that Donghyun must feels so lonely being the only bnm trainee that didnt make it. Jinyoung also sure that his son also will be lonely without certain red haired boy named Youngmin (eventhough Donghyun never tells him anything, his 'mom instinct' knows there is something going on between his son and that alpaca) . 

Donghyun has a really nice voice that makes him a stable vocal but mnet just didnt show him much. Thus he becomes the unpopular bnm trainee because people still dont know about him much, thanks to his lack of screentime. 

"Donghyunie, you can be greedy you know? Try getting yourself the center position, eomma never saw you put up your hand"

"No eomma I am good. I'm still lacking and someone else is better than me"

This is why he loves his son so much. Donghyun always think about others more than himself. Jaebum always teases him saying Donghyun got it from him, that they are too kind for their own good. Jinyoung cant blame him though, maybe he is right. Donghyun is forever his eomma's boy, sticking to his eomma 24/7. From outside and inside, Donghyun really takes after him eomma a lot and Jinyoung will not surprise if his son becomes just like him when Donghyun is married. Jinyoung prays that whoever married his precious baby is going to treat him well, because someone just dont mess with Im Jaebum's son (not that the other sons are not important but Donghyun is like a daughter to them and he needs extra love). However Jinyoung is not worried about it because he saw just how Youngmin treats his son and he immediately approved them (Jaebum is still sulking thinking how his son already grow up and dating). 

Now about the youngest. He might be the youngest but he is so mature that Jinyoung is sure that if they leave him in an island alone, he still can survive by himself. Euiwoong's outside appearance screamed Jinyoung but he is Jaebum at heart. People always told him that he looks just like him eomma, the exact copy. The youngest hold a leader aura around him and the charisma he had makes people forget that he is just a 16 years old boy. Whenever Jinyoung looks at his youngest, Euiwoong never failed to make him proud. During the time where he is eliminated, he still delivered his speech strong and confident in front of other trainees. 

"Dont push yourself too much honey~ Enjoy your teenage life a bit.."

"Do you have something to tell to eomma? Did anyone hurt you there?"

"It is hard there? Want eomma to hug you?"

After weeks holding himself, finally Euiwoong lets his worries out. The youngest fell into his mom's waiting arms and cries for hours, letting his mom whispering shooting words to him. He knows he shouldnt carry all the burdens himself, he still needs his mom. He isnt that strong as he constantly told himself to believe. Jaebum silently pats his head, knowing how much his son suffered from all his time participating in Produce 101. Euiwoong might act all strong and cool but deep down he is still his mom's baby and he still his mom by his side.


End file.
